Series II Episode I The Reunion Tour
by dfsgfdgdgdsfg
Summary: Its been 4 weeks since Ryan left to Chino with Theresa. Seth is gone. Marissa is drinking and worse.... Ryans in for a rough time. Part One of Two


Episode 1  
  
This scene is set in a lay by somewhere with smoke pouring out of the engine, with a very angry/depressed Ryan.  
  
Ryan: Great this is all I need  
  
He gets out his wallet to see how much cash he has and a photo of him and the Cohen family and Marissa falls out. He looks at it for a minute in a deep thoughtful stare  
  
Intro thing  
  
The Intro ends in some old room with big windows facing outside and the sun gleaming in. The Camera is slowly rotating onto a man.  
  
Psychiatrist : This "Ryan", is he the reason behind these cuts?"  
  
As the camera continues rotating around the room  
  
Camera rotates onto Marissa, who looks very tearful.  
  
Marissa: Yes, I mean no, I mean, he only left to give his son a better life than he did. He loves me, I know it. But its too late now he's gone. If I could only get him to listen so I could tell him how much I love him I know he'd come back.  
  
Getting very upset at this point and being cut off by the Psychiatrist  
  
Psychiatrist: Sounds to me like these issues need to be resolved before you can move on.  
  
Marissa: I don't want to move on I just want him back he was the only on that understood me and actually listened to what I want." - Marissa snapping back angrily yet upset at the same time.  
  
Psychiatrist: All im saying is why don't you ring him or go see him. Get your answer for definite because while this is hanging your problems wont go away. Look give him a ring, if your right and he does love you, you've lose nothing.  
  
Timer thing buzzes off in the middle of that speech quickly being turned off by the Psychiatrist.  
  
Marissa gathers her stuff and leave the room, taking a quick glance at the seat on her left, Oliver's old seat before making her exit out of the building.  
  
Scene is set with the Cohen family making jokes about Kirsten's cooking now she has been going to cooking lessons as they sit down to lunch  
  
Kirsten: What? Said in a worried sort of way.  
  
Sandy: Looks delicious  
  
Kirsten: Why thank you honey.  
  
Sandy takes a bite  
  
Sandy: Dear god this cooking teacher is a miracle worker – muttered  
  
Kirsten gives an annoyed yet playful look to sandy  
  
Knocking on the front door  
  
Sandy: Now who could that be at this time of night. Don't worry Ill get it  
  
Its Ryan, looking very tired and exhausted. Sandy looks very surprised and thrown off by his arrival  
  
Sandy: Ryan! Great to see you, what's up? - said enthusiastically  
  
Kirsten: "Who is it honey, your teas getting cold?  
  
Ryan: Look this was a mistake, your busy, I cant just come back like this, sorry to have bothered your - said as he tries to make an exit from the porch before sandy grabs his arm.  
  
Sandy: "Hold on there, what's up? Come in, your always welcome here Ryan, you should know that"  
  
Ryan: Can I come home? Theresa and me are no longer together and Ive nowhere to stay, I should never of left.  
  
Sandy: Sure son, Come on in, you're welcome to stay in the pool house. There's plenty of food left, you must be starving? Kirsten's cooking as well, surprisingly well too. Bet you never though you'd hear me say that" Sandy says jokingly to lift the mood with no avail except a look from Ryan.  
  
Ryan and Sandy enter the house and enter the kitchen.  
  
Sandy: Hey Kirsten look who Ive found"  
  
Kirsten: Ryan, what a surprise. How are things? How's the baby? How's Theresa?" Sandy: Kirsten, leave the poor lad alone just got here"  
  
Kirsten: Sorry  
  
Ryan: Its ok.  
  
Kirsten: Oh sorry, would you like some food, we've got plenty  
  
Ryan: I'm sorry I can't just turn up again expecting you to take me back in again  
  
Sandy: Hold on there, your just as much our son now as Seth.  
  
Ryan: Where is Seth?  
  
Kirsten: He's gone sailing, he left the day you left.  
  
Ryan: When's he coming back?  
  
Sandy: We don't know, it's a long story  
  
They eat quietly and the scene ends.  
  
After dinner scene, in pool house, Ryan sits back down and starts looking at a picture of Marissa and props it up next to bed and lays looking at it  
  
End scene  
  
Scene is set in Marissa's room, who is laying in bed with a picture of her and Ryan and blood stains on the shoulder of her gown and Marissa stuffing a bottle of vodka under the mattress  
  
Marissa is looking at the picture with tears coming down her face.  
  
She turns the light off and ends the scene.  
  
Next scene is set in the pool house with sandy bringing Ryan some breakfast. Ryan is already awake and lying there thinking  
  
Ryan: Hey  
  
Sandy: Breakfast is almost ready, you welcome to join us  
  
Ryan: I'd rather be alone right now  
  
Sandy: You know, that dark routine of yours isn't always going to get you through life. Look Kirsten is taking a shower, so she wont be disturbing us. So what's say we have a talk about why you're here and things? It swear if it goes any further than you and me ill eat Kirsten's cooking for a year  
  
Ryan: Well, Theresa told me the baby was mine just so I would come back to chino with her and to pull me away from Marissa  
  
Sandy: What?!? And you're sure about this?  
  
Ryan: Yea, I heard her mum and her talking about it being eddies  
  
Sandy: So, I take it you'll be coming back with us then?  
  
Ryan: look I didn't come here expecting you to instantly let me back in, I just needed a place to stay while I can figure things out.  
  
Sandy: Whoa, hang on there son who said anything about no wanting you to stay with us, like I told you after the Oliver incident, you're a part of this family now, resistance is futile. Plus I think Marissa's been missing you more than any of us lot put together.  
  
Ryan: Marissa? Why? What?  
  
Sandy: From what I hear from jimmy cooper and summer, Marissa hasn't been the same since you left, I think she's got some pretty big troubles at the moment. Maybe you should go see her, itd do you both a world of good.  
  
Ryan: Yea, maybe.  
  
Sandy gets up and heads for the door.  
  
Sandy: You coming or not then son?  
  
Ryan gets up and follows.  
  
Next scene is in the kitchen/dining room.  
  
Ryan and sandy enters and grabs a seat. Kirsten is already there.  
  
Kirsten: Hey Ryan. Feeling better?  
  
Ryan: Well, Yea I would love to. If it's ok with you.  
  
Sandy: Part of the family now, no escaping.  
  
Kirsten: Good, so are you going to be staying with us again? I think we have plenty of your clothes still that you left behind.  
  
Ryan: Where's Seth? Asleep?  
  
Sandy (beating Kirsten to replying): No. He's gone on a sailing trip.  
  
Ryan: Oh, where to?  
  
Kirsten: We don't exactly know.  
  
Ryan: Oh  
  
End scene  
  
Scene opens onto the Newport Beach with sunbathers, surfers etc. and camera follows Ryan walking & thinking Ryan is walking with a sad look Skater: Watch it dude  
  
As he rolls into Ryan Ryan continues walking down a long stretch of the beach and comes to a stop outside of a restaurant and sits on the sea wall looking down onto the beach and the sea.  
  
Marissa and summer are out on a day out and summer sees Ryan.  
  
Summer: Oh my god coop. You are not going to believe this.  
  
Marissa: What?  
  
Summer points to Ryan, who is facing away into the sea before putting his head in his hands.  
  
Marissa: Ryan! What shall I do? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Why didn't he ring me? What if Theresa is with him?  
  
Summer: Coop! Calm down. By the way he looks im guessing him and Theresa aren't together anymore. Go speak to him. You don't want to lose him again do you?  
  
Marissa: I don't know, what if...  
  
Summer pushes Marissa towards him  
  
Marissa: Summer!  
  
Summer: Go, don't blow your chances again  
  
Marissa cautiously and slowly approaches Ryan, and climbs on the sea wall and sits right next to him without saying anything.  
  
Ryan: Marissa!  
  
Marissa turns around and smiles  
  
Marissa: Where's Theresa?  
  
Ryan: Theresa and me broke up  
  
Marissa: What about the baby?  
  
Ryan: Not mine, never was  
  
Marissa: Oh  
  
She says with a big smile on her face as she moves slightly closer to Ryan who half looks up at her and resumes looking out to the sea.  
  
Marissa: So you're back in Newport then?  
  
Ryan: Yea, it looks like it  
  
They just sit there looking out at the sea, with Marissa sitting rather close to Ryan  
  
Next scene is in the Cohen's kitchen with sandy and Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten: Where's Ryan?  
  
Sandy: Oh he went out down to the beach to think about things.  
  
Kirsten: Is he ok?  
  
Sandy: I think so; I think he's just bummed over choosing Theresa instead of Marissa.  
  
Kirsten: But isn't Marissa missing him?  
  
Sandy: Yea, that's what I told him.  
  
Kirsten: What's the problem then? Pause You know for a couple who are so in love with each other they really should work on their communication skills.  
  
Sandy: Remember when we were younger, we were the exact same  
  
Kirsten: Oh yea, I remember you being too afraid to ask me out to dinner so I had to do it when your mother told me how much you liked me  
  
Sandy: So that who it was. Teen hood was a very nervous time for boys back then  
  
Sandy says jokingly as a comeback  
  
They both laugh and the scene ends  
  
New scene is back with Ryan and Marissa, Who are still sitting there. Marissa rests her head on Ryan's shoulder, as summer makes an entrance.  
  
Summer: Hey Ryan, heard anything about Seth?  
  
Ryan: What about him?  
  
Summer: Ryan, you don't know? He's gone like AWOL on me, after you left he took the boat out sailing somewhere and no one knows where he's gone?  
  
Ryan: What?! I better go.  
  
Marissa: Ryan, stay.  
  
Ryan: I cant this is important, call me.  
  
Ryan gets up and starts jogging to the Cohen house.  
  
New scene: Ryan has just got in and he goes straight to sandy.  
  
Ryan: Why didn't you tell me Seth had just disappeared?  
  
Sandy: We didn't want to worry you.  
  
Ryan: How long has he been gone?  
  
Sandy: Since you left.  
  
Ryan: 4 weeks?!?  
  
Flashback of when Ryan said good-bye to Seth before he left where he remembers seeing Seth looking at a postcard of Tahiti and a world atlas.  
  
Ryan: I need to go the Tahiti  
  
Sandy: Why?  
  
Ryan: Because that's where Seth is  
  
Sandy: How on earth do you know that?  
  
Ryan: Seth, when I was leaving, when I come to say good-bye had a world atlas open and a postcard of Tahiti. It just makes sense.  
  
Sandy: Ok, say he is in Tahiti, it's a big place.  
  
Ryan: Look, I know but what he needs help or something?  
  
Sandy: Ok. But I'm going with you.  
  
Ryan: I think it's better if just I go.  
  
Sandy: Terms and conditions. It aint happening any other way.  
  
Ryan: When can we leave?  
  
Sandy: Tonight. We can take the company plane.  
  
Ryan: Better get packed then.  
  
Kirsten comes in.  
  
Sandy: Honey, we need to use the company plane.  
  
Kirsten: Err, why?  
  
Sandy: Ryan seems to think that Seth has sailed to Tahiti  
  
Kirsten: Err ok but you'll have to be back for the weekend, don't forget its my birthday party.  
  
Sandy: We'll be back with plenty of time. We need it ready for tonight.  
  
Kirsten: My dad is going to kill me. She mutters  
  
Kirsten: Anyway Ryan, Marissa and summer are here.  
  
Ryan looks surprised and heads for the front door.  
  
Kirsten: Oh, Ryan, I told them you'll meet them in the pool house.  
  
Ryan turns around and heads for the pool house.  
  
Ryan: Thanks  
  
New scene is in pool house with Marissa and Summer Marissa heads for the door to leave.  
  
Summer: Coop, wait.  
  
Marissa: Look I don't know. So much has happened he probably doesn't want me back.  
  
Summer: Coop, would you get over yourself, why would he not want you back?  
  
Marissa: Well there's the whole issue with my drinking habit, there's the whole issue of Oliver and me.  
  
Summer: Coop, apart from that why else would he not want you?  
  
Marissa: I don't know but what if he don... She stops before Ryan enters.  
  
Ryan enters.  
  
Ryan: What's up?  
  
Marissa: Err, er, we just, er  
  
Summer: Two things: Why did you rush off earlier as soon as I mentioned Seth had gone AWOL on me and you two need to talk. Marissa nudges/hits summer.  
  
Summer nudges Marissa back in her shoulder.  
  
Marissa: Ouch! Marissa says in quite some pain. Marissa: Can I quickly use your bathroom? She says as she notices blood appearing on her top  
  
Ryan: Sure, you know where it is.  
  
Marissa leaves for the bathroom and summer approaches Ryan  
  
Summer: Look I don't know why your back but if your intending to just pack up and leave again, go now. Marissa will never handle you walking out of her life again. I swear, she likes you, a lot, and im talking proper love, nothing like she loved Luke.  
  
Ryan: I won't leave again Says Ryan, who is rather taken back by this  
  
Summer: Good because if you do you'll have me to answer too.  
  
Marissa re enters.  
  
Summer: A-Hem, so what is the deal with you disappearing as soon as I mentioned Seth being AWOL on me?  
  
Ryan: When I was leaving Seth had a post card of Tahiti and a world atlas open.  
  
Summer: So what? You think he's sailed to Tahiti?  
  
Ryan: Well we're going looking for him tonight.  
  
Summer: So you're going to look for Seth? And you didn't think to ask me to come? She says angrily.  
  
Ryan: Hold up, we've only just planned to go. Maybe you should ask sandy first. Summer hastily exits leaving Ryan and Marissa and a very awkward atmosphere.  
  
Ryan: So....  
  
Marissa: So.... What happened between you and Theresa?  
  
Ryan: Can we not talk about that? Ryan sort of snaps at her without sounding too rude Marissa looks hurt and shocked  
  
Marissa: I thought you two were the perfect couple? Marissa sarcastically replies  
  
Ryan: Look; she used the baby to get me to come back to chino with her because she knew she wouldn't leave what I had here,  
  
Ryan gets up and looks out the window.  
  
Marissa gets up shortly afterwards and puts her hand on Ryan's shoulder Ryan notices blood on Marissa's shoulder Ryan: Wait, your bleeding. Ryan says with plenty of concern.  
  
Marissa: Its nothing leave it  
  
Ryan: No, let me look at it.  
  
Marissa: Its nothing Ryan lifts her top up over the cut and sees Marissa's badly scratched arm as he reaches for the first aid kit and grabs a bandage and an anti-septic wipe.  
  
Ryan: These look self-inflicted Marissa looks away in shame  
  
Ryan: Marissa! Don't tell me you did this? Why? When?  
  
Marissa: You left me, you were the only one who understood me, the only one who listened and defended me. The only person on my side. Since then Ive had no one defending me like you did with my mum. Ive had to go live him my mum and put up with my blaming my dad every time something goes wrong. You think you've got problems, well so have I She says in tears half shouting/half crying.  
  
Ryan: But I don't go cutting my self because of it do it.  
  
Marissa: I have nothing!  
  
At the same time Ryan rubs the antiseptic wipe over the cuts and Marissa breathes in sharply from the pain.  
  
Ryan: You have me don't you? At the same time he starts neatly dressing her arm so no one will see.  
  
Marissa: Do I? She says looking into his eyes in hope? Now he has finished dressing the wound.  
  
Ryan: Y...... He is interrupted by summer as he starts to talk  
  
Summer: Coop! Good news. Sandy said we could come to help Ryan and him look for Seth. If its ok with you Ryan of course?  
  
Ryan: Yea, why not, we need the help He knows and Marissa knows he is lying about the true reason why he wants them to go. Summer: Good, Marissa you can come too.  
  
Marissa: I don't know ill have to ask.  
  
Summer: Don't worry coop, your dad is in the house with sandy and Kirsten and he said its fine.  
  
Summer: So when we leaving?  
  
Ryan: Be here for 5 and we'll get on the plane at 6  
  
Summer: Ok, come on Coop, we need to get ready.  
  
Summer drags Marissa by the arm out of the room as she looks back at Ryan, in the I love you and don't want to go sort of way.  
  
End scene.  
  
Next scene is set at 4:55. Ryan and sandy are ready to go and waiting for the girls Scene switches to outside the house with Summer and Marissa pulling up, being dropped off by Summer's dad.  
  
Summer: Thanks dad  
  
Summer says getting out of to the car.  
  
Ryan and Sandy here the car and exit the house with Sandy stopping to give Kirsten a quick kiss and telling her he loves her.  
  
Ryan opens up the boot of the car and loads the girl's bags.  
  
Sandy: Ready people?  
  
Ryan and sandy head for the front seats but Summer pushes passed Ryan shouting I call shotgun. Which is Ryan looks at sandy as if to say tell her.  
  
Sandy: Im not getting involved.  
  
Ryan reluctantly gets in the back with Marissa. Which was Summers plan.  
  
They begin driving to the airport.  
  
Next scene is set on the company jet. With Sandy and summer sitting together leaving the only other 2 seats for Marissa and Ryan to sit together at the back.  
  
Ryan is still upset/angry about Marissa's self-mutilation.  
  
Ryan: So I suppose your drinking again then too?  
  
Marissa: Look im sorry, ok. But you had left me. What did I have to live for???  
  
Ryan: Hey, I didn't want to leave, you know that but I wasn't going to let a son of mine be brought up like me. I can't help it and to hate it that it was a lie and I left everything I had, you and the Cohen's. But there's nothing I can do to change that.  
  
Marissa: I need the toilet.  
  
Marissa says half in tears, obviously lying, taking her bag with her sparking off much suspicion in Ryan.  
  
Ryan sits there and hits his head against the side causing a loud-ish noise and Marissa turns around and sees Ryan and how unhappy he's looking but still continues to the toilet.  
  
Scene is in plane toilet. Marissa is standing after having used the toilet and it's flushing. She is in tears. She takes out a leaking bottle of vodka from her bag and stands there looking at it.  
  
Scene cuts to Ryan who notices a damp patch near where Marissa's bag was. He puts his hand on it and sniffs it. Vodka. He straightaway gets up, hastily walks to the door walks to the door.  
  
Ryan: Marissa!  
  
He says banging on the door, trying not to let sandy and summer hear him.  
  
Ryan: Marissa, I know you're in there.  
  
He says banging on the door.  
  
Marissa: Go away Ryan  
  
Ryan: No, not until you give me that bottle.  
  
Marissa: Go away  
  
Ryan punches the door on more time before sliding down on to the floor, nearly but not yet in tears.  
  
Marissa: R...Ryan?  
  
She opens the door so she Ryan sitting there with head in hands. She is in tears. She goes to sit down by him and put her arm over him. Ryan pulls away.  
  
Ryan: I can't do this. I can't love someone who's drinking. This is just like my mother, the excuses the lies.  
  
Tears are now beginning to form but he's not yet crying. Marissa lifts Ryan's head up and plants lots of kisses on him.  
  
Ryan notices her mouth does not taste of vodka and looks at her.  
  
Ryan: I cant. It's too much. He says as he gets back up and walks to the opposite end of the plane from where they were sitting.  
  
Marissa looks hurt and just sits there before getting up and going back to where she was sitting.  
  
Summer notices this and excuses her self from Sandy's company. She sits down next to Marissa in Ryan's old seat. She hugs Marissa.  
  
Summer: What's up? What's happened?  
  
Marissa: Summer im sorry but I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Sandy notices Marissa's crying and grabs some tissue and hands it to her as he walks by looking for Ryan.  
  
He finds Ryan sitting in the back. Looking very upset and as if he was miles away.  
  
Sandy: Mind if I sit down'  
  
Ryan: Sure, it's your plane.  
  
Ryan didn't want to sound offensive but he couldn't help the way that sounded.  
  
Sandy: I wont stay long but Marissa is in tears up there and you don't look much better. What's so bad now that's stopping you and Marissa being together this time. You can't keep doing this with each other eventually she'll find someone new or worse.  
  
Ryan: You don't understand. It's just like my mother  
  
Sandy looks at Ryan puzzled by what he meant.  
  
Sandy: Sorry but not following you here.  
  
Ryan: She drinks. She had a bottle of vodka in her bag. And not for the first time either.  
  
Sandy: Oh. Well have you thought of the reason why she's drinking? Summer tells me it got worse the day you left her for chino. Coincidence? Yeah right.  
  
Sandy gets up and goes back to his seat with summer back in her seat already.  
  
Summer: So how'd it go?  
  
Sandy: How'd what go?  
  
Summer: I know you went to speak to Ryan. So Spill.  
  
Sandy: I don't know. They both obviously love each other greatly but they can never seem to work it out. If only they could actually talk to each other, you know.  
  
Summer: Hmmm, this gives me an idea.  
  
Sandy: Oh no, im not getting involved in this.  
  
Summer smiles and begins plotting with sandy as the scene cuts to Marissa. Who is now asleep. The plane jolts around.  
  
Pilot: Can you please put your seat belts on and take your seats im afraid it's going to get stormy.  
  
Marissa gets up and walks to the back.  
  
Summer: Marissa! Sit back down.  
  
Marissa looks at summer and continues walking.  
  
The scene cuts to Ryan who was too asleep at the back. Marissa walks in and sits down next to him and puts her seat belt on and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
The scene cuts to the plane having landed and Sandy and Summer having come to the back looking for Marissa and Ryan. They find them both asleep with Marissa cuddled up to Ryan.  
  
Summer: Awww, it's a shame we have to wake them.  
  
Summer says waking Marissa up who wakes Ryan up as she goes to get up.  
  
Ryan: Are we here yet?  
  
Sounding like he was still half asleep.  
  
Sandy: Yea we just landed.  
  
Ryan: Lets go.  
  
They get up and walk down off the plane to be met by a limo driver holding the door open for them.  
  
Limo Driver: Welcome to Tahiti, Mr. Cohen.  
  
Sandy: Thank you very much.  
  
Limo Driver: Where to, sir?  
  
Sandy: The best, closest hotel you have to the marina.  
  
Limo Driver: Right away sir.  
  
The limo pulls off and the scene ends.  
  
Next scene is set in an expensive, posh hotel, in the lobby. The 4 have just arrived. Sandy walks up to the reception.  
  
Sandy: 4 single rooms please.  
  
Receptionist: Im sorry we only have 2 rooms left.  
  
Sandy: Can we fit 4 in them two?  
  
Receptionist: Yes, sir, one has two singles and one has a double.  
  
Sandy: We'll take them.  
  
It was too late now to go looking for Seth so they would have to wait for the morning.  
  
Sandy: They only have 2 rooms left.  
  
He said as he returned to Marissa, Summer and Ryan, who had been very quiet since the plane.  
  
Sandy: Grab your bags, lets go.  
  
Summer: Their single beds right?  
  
Sandy: One is.  
  
Summer: Great im with you.  
  
Summer was still insisting on getting Ryan and Marissa alone as often as she could and Sandy knew this as he and her walked off leaving Marissa and Ryan to catch up with nothing but silence and awkwardness to hurry them. They both exchanged looks as Sandy and summer got into the elevator and waited for them.  
  
Summer: Coop, hurry up we can't wait forever.  
  
Summer said with growing impatience as they sped up and entered the elevator. The doors close and the scene ends.  
  
New scene outside the two rooms in which they will be staying.  
  
Sandy: Here we are, 237 and I believe 246 is just down the hall. We'll see you two happy people on the morning.  
  
He said as summer and him entered the room and closing the door leaving them no choice, only stopping look and smile at Ryan mischievously.  
  
Ryan and Marissa had no choice. They were going to have to be sleeping in the same room. They exchanged looks as they headed down the corridor to there room. They stopped outside the room and Ryan swiped the card and they entered and put their stuff down.  
  
To make matters worse they had the double bed. They stood there looking at each other  
  
Ryan: Ill sleep on the floor  
  
Ryan said softly as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Marissa: No it's ok  
  
She said feeling a sense of dèjá vû.  
  
Marissa went into the bathroom and got changed into her nightgown while Ryan got changed into whatever he was sleeping in before going to bed. Marissa exited the bathroom, still looking sad from the events on the plane and she got into bed. She put her arms around him, she couldn't help it, she'd wished it for the last 4 weeks and she still loved him. Ryan took hold of her hand and they fell asleep together.  
  
New Scene is in the morning outside Ryan and Marissa's room, Summer and Sandy are knocking on the door.  
  
Summer: Coop! Coop!  
  
She said impatiently knocking on the door  
  
Marissa was fully awake, her and Ryan were face to face and he had his arms over her. She did not want to get up, she didn't want it to end, so she stayed quiet hoping that they would go away.  
  
Summer: Coop, we're going down for some breakfast. Come down when you're ready.  
  
Marissa lay there, breathing a sigh of relief that they had gone. She just lay there watching Ryan sleep until he woke up. When he woke up he was not sure what to say.  
  
He retracted his arms from around Marissa and got up.  
  
Marissa: Ryan.  
  
She said nervously. He turned around. She hesitated.  
  
Marissa: I...I...I L...Never mind  
  
She knew she loved him but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. What if he rejected her? What if her drinking habit and self-mutilation were stopping him from being able to be with her after everything with him and his mother?  
  
Marissa: I...I'm sorry  
  
She said as tears rolled down her cheek. She was desperately trying not to cry but she couldn't help it.  
  
Ryan: I know. I know.  
  
He couldn't bear to see her in this state.  
  
Ryan: Im going to take a shower.  
  
Marissa looked at him as he entered the bathroom, only pushing the door to the frame and not closing it properly. She wondered why he did not lock to door. She got up after about 10 minutes, wiped her eyes and started picking out what to wear. She wanted to look good for him. She didn't think he would be out for a couple more minutes so she took off her gown and changed into her underwear. She was just about to put on her dress, her best dress. When Ryan walked out the shower wearing only a towel.  
  
Ryan: I...I'm sorry.  
  
He said shielding his eyes and slowly as he could without arising suspicion.  
  
Marissa: Don't be  
  
She said approaching him still in only her underwear. She pulled his hand from over his eyes. And he looked confused. As he had not expected this from Marissa of all people. He stood there dumbfounded for words. Marissa pulled him closer, and pressed her whole body tightly against his while Slowly started to approach him to kiss him. Before she could kiss him she was interrupted by.  
  
Summer: Coop! Coop! I know you're in there. Open up.  
  
There was only so much time she could spend alone with Sandy before she had had enough. So she was up there waiting for her.  
  
Marissa instantly pulled away from Ryan  
  
Marissa: Sorry  
  
Ryan: Me too.  
  
They both quickly got dressed back to back. Both peeking while the other wasn't looking. And answered the door.  
  
Marissa: What!?!?  
  
Summer: Come on we need to go find Seth She said noticing Ryan was still putting on his shirt and that it was a double bed. She looked at him and then back at her and smiled. Marissa gave a little shake of the head.  
  
Marissa: We're coming, hold on  
  
Summer: Ok, ok, meet us in the restaurant for some breakfast.  
  
Marissa: Yea  
  
She says as she closes the door.  
  
Ryan: Ready?  
  
He said as soon as Marissa come back into the room. Seeming like he didn't want to be in that situation,  
  
Marissa: Yea, why not.  
  
She said in a disappointed and hurt way.  
  
The scene ends  
  
New scene is in the restaurant. Sandy is sitting on his own as Summer returns.  
  
Summer: No luck.  
  
Sandy: You didn't get an answer?  
  
Summer: Oh no their there and are coming down but still not together. We need to be more aggressive.  
  
Sandy: We? Wait hold on a sec, why we?  
  
Summer: Oh  
  
Summer looks disappointed but begins to plot again nonetheless.  
  
Ryan and Marissa enter.  
  
Ryan & Marissa: Hey guys.  
  
Sandy: So where do you want to start today?  
  
Ryan: I'll take the Docks and see if he's still on his boat  
  
Summer: Coop and me will take the shopping plaza near the beach.  
  
Sandy: Well then ill check with the police and the hospitals.  
  
They eat breakfast before departing.  
  
The scene ends.  
  
The scene starts with Marissa and Summer trailing shortly behind Ryan.  
  
Summer: Coop! Coop! The map says it's this way to the plaza.  
  
Marissa: Something doesn't feel right. Im going to follow Ryan for a while then ill check the plaza.  
  
Summer: Coop!  
  
Marissa speeds up to keep up with Ryan as he enters the Harbor. Which is surprisingly run down and doesn't look too inviting.  
  
Summer walks faster to keep up with Marissa.  
  
Summer: I hope you know what your doing.  
  
The scene ends.  
  
New scene is of Seth skateboarding alone through the harbor with some thugs following him. One of them grabs him and pins him up against the wall.  
  
Thug1: Go home Newport, your not welcome here.  
  
Seth: Hey guys. Cant we work this out like civilized people.  
  
Thug2: Do you want me to break you in half?  
  
Seth: You may find this an odd answer but no, id rather not.  
  
Ryan sees the 3 thugs ganging up on Seth and he runs into save him. He pushes the thug off Seth who is pinning him against the wall.  
  
Ryan: What do you think your doing?  
  
Ryan says pushing him again.  
  
Seth: Ryan!  
  
Ryan: Get out of here Seth.  
  
Seth: But what about you?  
  
Ryan: I'll be fine.  
  
Seth runs.  
  
Thug3: Now, what do we have here? Another Newport kid coming down here thinking he's all better that us, in our face. Ryan smacks the third thug in the face flooring him.  
  
Ryan: Chino actually.  
  
The second thug pulls a knife and slashes at Ryan catching him in the arm. Ryan's arm begins to bleed quite badly.  
  
Marissa and Summer see this from up the road.  
  
Marissa: Oh my God! They're gonna kill him.  
  
She says as all 3 of them lay into Ryan.  
  
A cop car is driving slowly down the street. Marissa runs in front of it.  
  
Marissa: Help us! Please! Their gonna kill him!  
  
Copper: Where?  
  
Marissa points, crying her eyes outs.  
  
The cop car pulls off and speeds to Ryan and the thugs with its siren going. They call for assistance from the harbor police. They pull up and scare the thugs off, with one stopping long enough to spit on Ryan before being jumped on by the coppers and wrestled to the floor while the other gives chase. Marissa and Summer have run to Ryan and Marissa is in tears.  
  
Marissa: Ryan!  
  
Ryan: Marissa, im sorry...  
  
He says as he loses consciousness.  
  
The copper calls for immediately for some paramedics who are stationed only down the road. Marissa is in tears crying and repeating to Summer, is he gonna die, is he gonna die?!?! The paramedics arrive within a minute and begin working on him. They call for an ambulance, as he needs to get to a hospital ASAP. Meanwhile Seth has been caught by one of the Thugs and is about to be pounded by him when more cops arrive.  
  
Copper: Are you ok?  
  
Seth: Am now thanks to you guys.  
  
Ryan in the meanwhile is now on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance.  
  
Paramedic: Im afraid only one of you can go with him the other will need to find their own transport.  
  
Summer: Marissa you go. He needs you.  
  
Marissa still extremely distraught agrees and gets in. Summer sees Seth and she runs up to him hugging him tightly.  
  
Summer: Don't you ever do that to me again.  
  
Seth: Im sorry. Where's Ryan?  
  
Summer: Er, err...they're taking him to hospital, he's pretty bad.  
  
Seth: Oh my god this is my entire fault. I need to get there.  
  
Summer: Hang on.  
  
Summer takes the phone from her bag and rings Sandy.  
  
Summer: Mr. Cohen, we found Seth. But Ryan's been hurt, he's being taken to hospital.  
  
Sandy: Where are you?!?!?  
  
Summer: Seth and me are outside the harbor you need to come pick us up.  
  
Sandy: Where's Marissa?  
  
Summer: She's gone with Ryan in the ambulance.  
  
Sandy: I will be there in a minute.  
  
The scene ends with a "To be Continued..." in writing at the bottom. 


End file.
